


The wolf and The moon

by Alphys_the_gecko5



Series: Two Wolves, One Soul. [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gonna add more tags as the story grows, I have a problem, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, This is werewolves so it was gonna happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphys_the_gecko5/pseuds/Alphys_the_gecko5
Summary: There is an ancient legend among wolf kind. That two wolves will unite, one who knows the way of the humans and the child of an alpha and will bring peace or destruction to the lands. When a mother wolf realizes that her pup is one of the wolves in the prophecy,  she leaves in human society in hopes it wouldn't come true, unknowingly sealing his fate. Toothless is the next pack alpha and has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. He runs away, hoping to clear his mind, so how did he find a packless wolf who was raised by humans and what is this prophecy and how is he and this human raised wolf some how involved in it.





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback 15 years ago

It's night time on the isle of Berk. Everyone was asleep...Everyone except a female wolf trekking through the woods.

This was no ordinary wolf. She is knew as a shifter or Wöfbren in wolf tongue but, to the humans she is a creature that strikes fear in the hearts of men; werewolf is what they call her.

The full moon is shining down on the village of Berk and the shewolf quietly slips through the village.

Her pack is after her or, to be more specific after her little pup. Tonight was the night of the wolf moon; this night was sacred and, there is a legend that if two pups born under the light of the moon the wolf would be blessed with amazing powers.

The pack wanted the shewolf's pup. The pup's fur had an auburn tone, and his eyes were a beautiful forest green. Accalia knew that her pup will find his soulmate and when he does, her pack will come for him.

Dawn was approaching, she had to hurry, if the humans find her they'll kill her. She rushed to the closest house to her, which was sitting on a hill, overlooking the village. 'this must be the alpha's den' she thought. The perfect place to hide her pup. She gently set him down on the porch near the front door and gathered her magic. She cast a spell on her pup and soon the pup were no longer a wolf pup but a human baby.

He opened his eyes and the shewolf was assaulted by the most striking shade of green. 'The eyes of wolves' she thought looking at her pups. Her heart ached, abandoning her only pup but she had to or else her pack will kill him.

With that in mind she sent a quick prayer to the god lupine and retreated back into the woods.

Line Break*********************************************************

Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk awoke from his slumber next to his beautiful wife Valka. Stoick had busy day ahead of him so, he quickly go dressed got a quick breakfast and said goodbye to Val before he went off. However what he did not expect was to find a baby on his doorstep. He quickly called Valka over and handed her the baby. "Oh look at him Stoick" Valka said.

When she looked at the baby, it was like they were staring into her soul. The child was so fragile, so frail, her heart melted at the sight of him. She begged to Stoick if they could keep him and after some time and another look at the baby, Stoick agreed.

Far away from the village, a woman in furs with wolf ears, tail and hazel eyes looks down and sees her child with the alpha and his mate and gives a small, sad smile to her child one last time before shifting and running deeper into the woods.'One day' she thought 'We will together again, my child.' With that in mind she disappears into the woods. 

3 years later

Many people complain that raising a baby is hard and wolf children were no exception, well unless you exclude Hiccup who is a relatively easy baby. Hiccup only cried when he was hungry or needed a diaper change, always slept through the night, and he always loved meeting new people. Stoick was sure that Hiccup knew he was a first time father and took mercy on him. Those days was when Stoick was the happiest. Coming home and seeing Valka in a chair by the fire with baby Hiccup with her made Stoick's heart sing. Soon Hiccup learned how to walk and speak ad when that happened Hiccup was nothing but a little ball of energy, those were definitely the happiest days in Stoick's life. But soon all that quickly turned to ash.

Invaders attacked Berk and Stoick was leading the defenses when suddenly he heard a scream that he recognized anywhere. He quickly ran toward the sound and when he got there his heart shattered. There, lying on the ground, was Valka's dead body and a three year old Hiccup sitting by her body, holding her head in his lap. When Stoick looked at Hiccup he saw him in shock. 'Must have seen the raider stab Valka.' But when looked at the raider he saw that the raider looked like he was mauled to death. Stoick wondered what happened.

Hiccup

Everything happened so fast. First, a raider attacked them. Then, stabbed his mother. After that, all he felt was pain and then he saw red in his vision. When he came back to himself Hiccup was in shock. Even when an entire village was looking at them, even at the funeral, all Hiccup could was 'What happened to me.'


	2. Ch.2 first transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years after the raid, Hiccup learns that he is more than what he seems to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still focusing on Hiccup, Toothless will be introduced next chapter

15 Years later

After Valka's death everything changed, Hiccup started noticing things about him, he can run unnaturally fast, hear, see, and smell things no one else can. He talked to Gothi about this and what she told him shook him to the bone. That he was a werewolf, at first he felt terrified of himself and of the village. 

"What would happen if I lose control of myself. I could kill someone." Hiccup had been panicking for a few minutes now and Gothi was starting to get annoyed.

She whacked Hiccup with her staff. When she got his attention she pointed to her pile of sand. 'You must stay calm.' She wrote. 'The more you panic the more likely you are to lose control.' 

"Okay, okay. I can do this, I just need to keep calm, that's all." And here he is now, pancing his room telling himself encouraging words. His words didn't help his nerves, he was still nervous about tonight. Finally it was time to leave. Hiccup hopped down from his window, looked around to make sure no one was around, then ran for the woods. After a few minutes of running, Hiccup finally found a safe place far from the village.

While he was waiting for the transformation to begin, he thought about Astrid. The prettiest girl in the village. everyone is absolutely smitten with her...well except for him. He used to have a small crush on her, but that changed as time went on. 

They've been best friends ever since childhood. It's hard to imagine those two being friends, he was the village weirdo, and she was the best young warrior and shield maiden, yet they've been friends for a long time. 

'heh...I still remember the day we became inseparable. She's the only one who knows.' 

Hiccup reflect back to when he told her what he is. 

Hiccup told and she denied it, but he tried to convince her it was true. Then they argued, something that rarely happens between them, but when they argued they end up fighting. 

But, the biggest thing he regretted was letting the wolf take over and he attacked. His sharpened nails threatening to slice her, his head angled to allow his teeth to sink into her throat. His eyes were glowing in a inhuman way with slits for pupils. At this point, Astrid saw that he wasn't making the werewolf thing up, that he wasn't joking. For the first time in her life, Astrid was scared of her best friend. 

She pleaded that he'd snap out of it. Hearing Astrid's scared pleads snapped Hiccup out of his state, and when he saw the position they were in, he knew something happened. 

He let her go, backing away slowly, scared out of his wits. He just tried to kill Astrid in anger. He was still new to this whole werewolf thing, so for him to do something like that was unthinkable.

Hiccup was snapped out of his thoughts when his head started hurting. At first, he dismissed it, but it slowly got worse to the point where he couldn't even think probably. He held his head as the pain got worse, then his vision was blurring in and out of focus. 

He felt a pain in midsection before he fell to the ground on all fours. It felt as if his body was on fire. He could feel every bone break and reshape itself, felt a pushing sensation at the base of his spine, he felt his nail grow and sharpen, and he could feel fur growing from his skin. He heard bone snapping, his spine popping. He couldn't seem to close his mouth, which lengthened into a snout, his hands clutched into paws and his spine lengthened for the tail that grew. 

What like hours of immense pain, when it was only a few minutes, and soon he was on all fours, panting as the pain wore off. 

He opened eyes, and looked around. There was a puddle close to were he stood. He walked to it slowly, and peered down into the water. Looking back at him, was an auburn brown, green eyed wolf staring back at him, and reality reared its ugly head into his mind. 

Gone was the son of chief Stoick, the village misfit, and in his place, was a wolf.


	3. Ch. 3 A strange wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless is wandering around the forest when he finds something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toothless is finally here :D.

The wolf and the moon   
Ch. 3 A strange wolf

Luka Louvell Cerin, son of the great alpha, Delano Odwolf, and his mate, Dalla Ylva, and nicknamed Toothless. His life was perfect, he had a loving family, friends, and a pack. It was perfect. 

However, although he had a loving family, his father was the opposite. You see, Delano was a well known alpha. Known to be a great leader, he was both feared and respected, and that's a lot to live up to when you're Toothless. 

In the early years of his life, Toothless was nothing but a carefree child, playing with, pulling pranks; just being a kid, but when he got older and transformed for the first time at the age of fifteen, which is young for a shifter, his father started to become more strict. To the point where he chased away his friends, and forced him to go to meet with other packs with him, and forcing him to choose a mate. 

Finally, after three years, Toothless confronted his father. 

He told Delano that he didn't want to be alpha, and this angered Delano. Which resulted in them fighting and Toothless running away. 

Now here he was, wondering the woods, his mind scattered across the stars. He ran away, he was a lone wolf now, and lone wolves often lose their sanity. 

Toothless kicked a rock in his path, his mind still lost in thought when a scream snapped him into the real world. 

He looked around to see where the noise was coming from. He almost dismissed it when he heard it again, and it seem to continue this time. 

He followed the sound which quickly turned into whimpers and whines of pain. At this point, Toothless broke into a slow run. 

When he was close enough, Toothless crouched down and slowly crawled into the brush to see where the screaming was coming from. 

In a small clearing, Toothless could see an auburn wolf standing on shaky legs, panting lightly. It opened its eyes and looked around. The wolf had deep forest green eyes that glow in the moonlight. 

The wolf spotted a puddle nearby and slowly walked over and looked at it's reflection. The wolf turned and looked at it's body, then looked around. Toothless could feel every emotion coming from the wolf, the excitement, the fear, the confusion. Every emotion Toothless and many others had felt after their first transformation. 

The wolf must have sensed him as his body went ridged, it's eyes scanning for any sign of a threat. It then looked in his direction and Toothless mentally slapped himself. Wolf eyes glow in moonlight to help them see better in the dark, so of course the would see him. The wolf bared its teeth, yet Toothless can tell it was hesitant by to hurt him. 

Toothless walked out of the brush in his wolf form. 

He barely registered his transformation. The more a shifter transformed, the less the pain; to the point where it's barely noticeable. 

The wolf looked at him with fear and curiosity. It backed away from him, getting ready to run, when Toothless spoke calmly. 

“Don't be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The wolf, who he can now tell is male, was still stiff. “What are you doing out here, by yourself and where's your pack?” The wolf had a strange scent, he smelt like a wolf but he also had human mixed in. The wolf looked at him with confusion. 

“I don't have a pack, I-I was raised by humans.” Hiccup didn't trust this wolf. The black fur made him look as if he was made of shadows, and the piercing lime green eyes look as if he could see into Hiccup's soul. 

The wolf looked surprised by this, and Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the wolf’s face. 

His lime green eyes were big and his head was cocked to the side, he looked like a puppy seeing see in the outside world for the first time. 

The wolf took a step forward and Hiccup took a step back, something about this wolf seemed off. “What's your name.” The wolf asked. 

“Um... Hiccup, my name is Hiccup.” The wolf chuckled a bit. “Hiccup? What kind of name for a wolf shifter is that.” The wolf laughed. Hiccup wasn't very amused. “Then what's your name?” The wolf looked at him with a smug expression. “My name is Luka Louvell Cerin, son of alpha Delano Odwolf Cerin of the Night-Fire pack.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, of course this wolf would have a better name than him, but he didn't have to be smug about it. 

Luka was laughing at him, when his vision started blurring in and out, his heart started beating breathing quickened. When Toothless looked and saw that Hiccup was shaking and panicking he knew something was wrong. Hiccup looked at him in fear and he saw it. 

The wolf inside is taking control of Hiccup.


	4. Hiatus

Hey guys, sorry about this, but I'm have writer's block, and I don't know how long it will last, so until further notice, this story will be on a hiatus.


	5. Memories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scare, Toothless decides to go for a run with Hiccup, before they stumble upon a cove that hold some memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. Tho I might need one.

Hiccup was panicking, he didn't know what was going on. His vision red, noises were either too full or too clear, his senses were completely overloaded. 

He hadn't noticed that Toothless was speaking to him, fear getting the best of him. 

Toothless knew what was going on. Shifters have to go through a series of mental training before they can shift, as their mind are vulnerable, the legends of werewolves being bloodthirsty monsters comes from young shifters whose minds were vulnerable and completely lost control.

Meaning that if Hiccup doesn't snap out of it and calm down, well, let's just that Toothless would like to live to see his next birthday thank you very much. 

“Hey, calm down, just listen to my voice.” Hiccup looked at him with fear in his red and green eyes, but did as Toothless said. “Breathe, focus on nothing but my voice.” Hiccup nodded and focused. Soon the presence was gone and he opened his to see Toothless sighing in relief. 

It won't the last time, as it takes weeks, months, sometimes years to truly be in control. But there was one thing Toothless can do to help, a run could burn off any energy Hiccup had. 

Toothless playfully nipped Hiccup’s ear and ran off, only stopping to see Hiccup looked bewildered for a second before smiling and running after him. 

****************************

Hiccup and Toothless raced each other through the woods, yelling jokes at each other. "Come on, you know you can't beat me!" Toothless yelled. Hiccup smirked "Yeah, sure thing, your majesty" Toothless glared at Hiccup. 'I'm starting to regret telling him my status' Toothless should've known Hiccup would pull that card.

Suddenly, Hiccup stopped. Toothless stopped as well, turned and looked at Hiccup, who had a far away look in his eyes. 

Slowly, Hiccup began walking until he came upon a deep dip in the ground. He climbed down and soon he was in a cove. (the cove from httyd where Hiccup and Toothless bonded, I wouldn't describe it cause it's night, I'm a little tired and I'm lazy :P). 

Hiccup felt nostalgia creep up his spine as turned to a little memorial under a large tree; the memorial he made for his human mother. Hiccup felt tears in his eyes as he remembers the woman who has taken care of him, loved him, and supported him. He remembers his mother waking him up in the morning, playing and laughing with his father, sitting in his mom's lap and reading books about great warriors and heroes of legend. Hiccup then remembered that day, the day of the raid...the day his mom died...the day he lost control. 

Toothless was confused as to why Hiccup came down into the cove, sure it's beautiful and all but...Toothless froze when he saw Hiccup stand in front of a picture of a family. The one on the left must be his human father and boy was he the description of a viking. He looked at least 6'9, muscular, his long and large beard braided at the end, and large bear skin cloak. The one on the right must be his human mother. She looked about 6'3, long hair braided into three braids that fall to her waist, a long, slender face that showed gentleness. The one in the middle was definitely Hiccup. His face was round with baby fat, a skinny body, and his hair short and choppy and his bangs fell almost over his eyes. Those eyes, they showed curiosity, determination, and need to know everything. 

The family looked happy in that picture, so why was Hiccup so sad? His tail wasn't wagging, his ear drooped in a sad gesture, and toothless could hear soft whining coming from Hiccup. 

As if Hiccup could read his, he spoke softly, "It happened fifteen years ago. It was an ordinary night. My father was sitting in his chair, talking about his day, my mother sitting by him and listening to him speak and I was on the floor, playing with my toys." Hiccup's voice held a happy, yet sad sort of tone. Toothless walked over and sat next to him listening to his story. "I still remember that day. Everything was perfect...until it all went to hell. One minute everything is normal and the next minute, my mother is running away from the village, me in her arms as we try to escape the invaders. "Hiccup's voice turned sad, almost angry, and he had this dark look in his eyes as recalled the memories. "One of the invaders attacked us. I was able to get away, but my mom was too slow and I watched as he cut my mother down right in front of me."

Hiccup's voice held anger, resentment and...guilt? "By the time I got to her side, it was too late. I couldn't save her. Her last words to me was 'I love my little Hiccup' and then she was gone." Hiccup's voice held sadness and guilt and Toothless' heart broke hearing Hiccup's past. Hiccup witnessed the death of his mother and felt guilty for not being able to save her. 

"I don't remember much of what happened after that. All I saw was red...and..when my vision cleared, I saw the raider lying there, looking like he was mauled to death and I looked down at myself and I saw that I was covered in blood, not my own, but the blood of the raider." 

Toothless froze and did a double take. Such a thing is a rare occurrence. A child tapping into their inner wolf at a young age. Such a thing only happens when the child experiences extreme emotions. "I made this a few days after the funeral. I was through the woods and found this cove, which is where me my and my family would have picnics when my dad took time off from his chief duties. I came down here and built a memorial of my own to remember her by." 

Hiccup's voice was quivering. If he was human, he would be crying now. Toothless heart shattered at how much Hiccup went through at such a young age that Toothless wrapped his head and neck around Hiccup, the wolf version of a hug. 

Hiccup was taken back by the sudden contact, but then collapsed against Toothless, crying as all of the emotions from over the last fifteen years since that night finally broke free from that dam in his head that he built. Toothless just sat there and let him cry against him. 

Toothless didn't know why, but he felt connected to this wolf in ways he didn't know. He and Hiccup stayed there until Hiccup was done crying. When he stopped, Hiccup pulled himself away from Toothless and looked sheepishly at him. "Sorry, it's just that it's been away since I've been here and all those memories came back." Hiccup said. Toothless thought that Hiccup looked cute, the way he looked sheepish and nervous was just adorable. Wait what? since when has he ever found anything cute or adorable? Toothless shook those thoughts away and smiled at Hiccup "It's fine, why don't we stay here tonight you? You need it" Hiccup nodded. He supposed he could stay here for awhile and rest up. 

He lied down and looked up at the full moon. He felt so alive under the moonlight. Like he could be by himself and not feel lonely. Toothless followed Hiccup's gaze and smiled when he the moon shining bright. Toothless stood up, took a deep breath and let loud, roaring howl. 

Hiccup heard Toothless' howl and he could hear all of the emotions in it. Toothless looked at him encouraging Hiccup to join him. Hiccup felt nervous all of a sudden; he's never howled before, but when looking at Toothless' hopeful face, Hiccup gave in. He stood up and looked at the moon and Hiccup felt like he knew what to do. He took a deep breath and let a howl. 

When he howl, it felt so free that he could it for hours and never tire. When Toothless heard Hiccup's howl it was sort of...strange. Toothless has been told before that howl was strange as well, like the howl of an ancient alpha wolf from a long time ago. Hiccup's howl, however, was like the souls of ancestors and ancient wolves from times past let their howls flow through him. 

The two looked at each other and a silent message was shared between them. Together they howled, like and ancient wolf pack, the great alphas of legends and their packs howling all wrapped up in two young wolves who felt a strange connection to each other the first time they met. 

Somewhere else in the woods

A wolf was busy hunting when she heard the howls. It was like hearing the howls of wolf pack from past times. 'No' she thought. 'It's not possible, there's just no way' But she heard the howls again and she felt as if piece of herself she lost was a back again. Her son was alive. When she heard that the human village of Berk, the place where she left her son, was attacked, she believed her son died and she lost hope of being a mother. Her mate refused to take her back and she has found no other male that will take her. But hearing those howls she knew it was her son. 

She more than one howl and she knew he found his mate, however the howls had friendship and devotion, not love and compassion. Maybe they just found each other, or haven't realized their true feelings for each other yet, but that didn't matter. She had to get to Berk immediately,she had to see her son again, to see how far he's grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wow it's been a while. Like I literally said to myself. 'welp, better get off my ass and write something.' Anyway, soon, the first of a series of one shots will be posted in time for the holidays, so better keep a look out. See you next level, bye!


	6. Ch. 6 meeting mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup meets someone who he hasn't seen in eighteen years.

The sun was beaming down on an isolated cove in berk and in that cove were two boys; sleeping peacefully after a long night. 

Hiccup woke up to the sun beaming down on his face. He sat up and realized he was in the cove. He wondered how he got here when the memories of last night came back. He felt his chest tighten, he was hoping that him being a werewolf was just a dream. 

Hiccup heard a moan next to him and he turned to see a boy with jet black hair that came down to his neck and his bangs fell over his right eye. His skin was a tannish color, with a strong jaw. His clothes consists of mainly leather and fur and the color consists of jet black. 

At first, Hiccup didn't know who it was, until the memories of Toothless came back and he looked at the man before him; the two did look similar. Before he could finish that thought, the boy groaned and opened his eyes. 

Toothless woke up to the sun in his face. He sat up and looked around; the memories of last night came back and Toothless turned to see a boy with auburn hair with the most vibrant forest green eyes he's ever seen. The boy looked familiar, he's seen those eyes somewhere. Before he could ponder on it more, the boy spoke with a very familiar voice. "Toothless?" Toothless did a double take, Toothless barely had any time to look at Hiccup's human form. 

Hiccup was slim, but muscular, the same as other wolf shifters. His jaw line defined over the years if the picture of him as a child said anything. His hair was ruffled and messy, as if he doesn't brush it. "Hi Hiccup" Toothless said sheepishly. 

A woman was in the bushes, looking into the cove. She could see two young men, one was the alpha's son, Night fury. While the other was a boy in his late teens with very familiar green eyes. 'My son' she thought with tears in her eyes. He's grown so much, he looks just like his father, but with her eyes. She missed so much in his life, she missed his first time walking, his first words, his first transformation. She unknowingly sobbed very loudly and the boys tensed.

The woman froze, it was impossible to avoid her son; she had to meet him sometime in his life, but was she ready? She might as well find out. "Who's there" The prince demanded. The woman stepped out of the brush. "It's alright prince, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Tala." 

Tala raised her hand in defense. Toothless was still tense but not as much as he was before. She looked to her son and he stared at her with a distant look. "Do I know you?" Her son said to her. "Well, sort of"

Hiccup was confused. This woman looked familiar, foggy memories appeared of a woman with his eyes. "We've sort of met?" He asked. "Yes, you see...I'm the reason why you ended up with the humans." "wait what?!" Hiccup didn't know what to think. This woman, was his birth mother? "You're my mother?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some of you might be wondering why I put her this early in the story, well that's because she's going be important later on and she's more than what she seems.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter name, I'm too tired to think of one, or do anything, so this is literally not edited, I'm just way too tired.

Hiccup looked at the woman in front of him. She just flat out said that she was his mother. Not just his mother, but his birth mother. 

Millions of questions popped into his head. 'Why did she leave me there?' 'Is she my birth mother?' 'Did she even want me?' Dozens of questions flew around in his head, and although she said it, he doubted she was his mother. That is, until a memory came into his head.

A female wolf was looking down at him with sadness in her eyes. He could here her say "I love you, my son." The wolf or Tala said in a pained voice. 

The memory faded, and Hiccup stumbled. Suddenly, more memories came flooding into his mind; each one of the woman in front of him, singing lullabies, playing with him, but the strangest one was of Tala and someone else he didn't know fighting, holding him close while he cried. 

"I won't do Chano, you know the consequences!" Tala yelled, holding baby Hiccup close. "It's not like we have a choice Tala, either hand him over to the alpha or they will take him by force and banish both of us" The man Tala was talking to was blurry, but Hiccup knew deep down that the man was his birth father. "You would rather sacrifice our son, to a pack that will kill him to prevent the prophecy from coming true; all because you can't swallow your stupid pride!" 

The memory faded before it was done. Hiccup's body shook, then he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. It was true, she was his birth mother, but she didn't leave him because she didn't love him, but because she was trying to protect him.

Hiccup heard footsteps coming close to him. He looked up and saw Toothless with his hand held out to him. Hiccup reached up and grabbed his hand and was helped off the ground. 

"It's okay Hiccup, whatever happens I'll be right here." He said. 

Toothless led Hiccup over to where Tala was waiting anxiously near the pond. When she turned and saw that Hiccup was a few feet away, she slowly walked over to him. They both looked at each other in the eyes, then Tala placed her hand on his cheek. Hiccup felt her hand on his cheek and his lip started quivering.

Then, tears fell from his eyes. For so long he was deprived of a mother's love that seeing his birth mother; feeling her hand on his cheek, seeing the love in her eyes, it broke Hiccup's façade and soon, tears fell down his face. 

"Faolan, you've grown so much and look at you now." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Faolan?" Hiccup asked. (For those who are wondering: yes Faolan is a real name. It's origin is Celtic and it means 'little wolf', ironic since Hiccup means runt, but it fits best.) "The name you were born with." She explained. Hiccup nodded and looked away from Tala. 

"Actually, I go by Hiccup now." He was still getting use to the whole werewolf thing. No one else knows... Except for Astrid, who has been his friend since childhood.

"Hiccup huh? Seems a little fitting." Tala replied with a tease and Hiccup replied with "gee thanks Mom, as if I didn't know." Although it was sarcastic, hearing him say mom made Tala's heart flutter. 

"Oh son, we have so much to catch up on." And it this moment did Toothless add "Good, because it just so happens that Hiccup had his first transformation last night." The look on Hiccup's face was priceless, he practically beet red as his mother looked at him with shock and pride. 

"He just needs to learn to control himself." Toothless added. 

Toothless was not making the situation better. In fact, he was making it worse, complimenting the fact that he can sense his inner wolf getting irritated and annoyed with Toothless. Something Tala took note of. 

"Well then maybe I should teach him."   
She said with a smile. This was the perfect way to get to know who her son was. "Really, because I have to get back soon or everyone will get worried." Hiccup reluctantly said. He really wanted to spend time with her and Toothless, they made him feel comfortable, like he belonged. 

"Oh alright then, how about tonight. It's better if we practice at night." Tala said with a sad look on her face. Although he was her son, he still grew up in a human village and thus, he had a part to play. 

"Yeah that sounds great, Toothless what do you think?" He said looking at Toothless. "It doesn't matter to me, I'll be staying here for awhile so the sooner the better." 

"Great so tonight." Hiccup smiled. "Oh man, I better go or Gobber's going to kill me." Hiccup looked up and saw that it was already midmorning now. "Bye Toothless and...Mom." Tala smiled and pulled Hiccup into hug which he returned."Bye my son." And with that Hiccup turned around and ran out of the cove.


	8. Ch. 8 "What have I done?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Astrid found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm just pumping out chapters toady, I just trying to catch up with my Wattpad account. Again everything is unedited as I'm too tired.

Hiccup ran through the woods as he made his way back to the village. He was going to get an earful from Gobber, this has been the third time he was late because of his carelessness, the first time he slept in late, and the second time...Hiccup shook his head, he shouldn't get lost in thought.

As he ran, his mind wandered again to the day before, after his visit from Gothi. 

He wandered the village, his mind scattered, 'I can't be a werewolf, can I?' He still couldn't believe it, that he was adopted, which is something he can deal with fine, but it was the fact that he was a werewolf is something else entirely. 

He looked around the village, children were playing, waving their wooden swords, villagers were going out about their business, shopping, doing chores and other things. He looked over and saw the person he was looking for, Astrid, shield maiden and prettiest girl on Berk. She was the greatest fighter...and his best  friend. 

They've been friends for fifteen years, ever since that the raid that took his mother's life. They're inseparable and bullies often regret targeting Hiccup, less they want to face Astrid's wrath. 

Astrid turned her head and saw Hiccup walking towards her. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back, but with less enthusiasm, which confused her; Hiccup was usually so excited to see her, but today, he looked downcast and confused. 

She approached him with a wide smile, and hugged him and he hugged back, then pulled apart. "Hey Hiccup, how did your trip to Gothi's go?" She asked. Hiccup hesitated, how do you tell your best friend that your werewolf? Hiccup didn't know so he went with his gut. "Actually, I need to tell you something...um...but not here...m-maybe somewhere else?" Astrid's brows furrowed together. He rarely has something that makes him this distressed. 

"Okay, let's head to your house." Hiccup nodded, his father will be gone all day and won't be back for awhile. 

They walked into Hiccup's home, and walked up to his room. Astrid came into his room often, so he wasn't uncomfortable with her being in here. Astrid sat on the bed, while Hiccup leaned back against the wall. "So, you wanted to tell me something?" "Yeah..uh so I went to Gothi's...and she told me something, that I still can't put my head around." His voice held fear and confusion. He looked at Astrid with eyes pleading her to understand. "What is it Hiccup, come on, you can tell me." Hiccup looked at feet, thinking. Hiccup took a deep breath, mumbled something incoherent, and Astrid rolled her eyes. "Could you speak a little louder please?" She said, annoyed. "I'm werewolf, Astrid." Her eyes widened, surprised. Hiccup stood near the wall, stiff and nervous. 

She had been quiet for while, making Hiccup nervous. Then she did something he unexpected; she laughed. Hiccup looked at her surprised, but then his shocked expression turned into that of a angry and hurt expression. 

He turned around and headed for the door. 

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup leaving. She stood up and walked over to him, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, only to see anger in his eyes. She took a step back and Hiccup's hands clutched into fists. "I can't believe you Astrid, the fact that you laugh at this like it's some kind of joke. I-it's just." He shook his head and turned to the door. 

Astrid did a double take, "Hiccup, come on a werewolf? You know they aren't real." "I don't know what's real and what's not anymore Astrid." She rolled her eyes. He wouldn't let this go, will he? What did Gothi do to him? "Hiccup stop joking, look let's just get you back to Gothi's." She said, getting tired and annoyed. "This isn't a joke, Astrid, and you know I wouldn't lie to you." 

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Enough Hiccup, stop it with this nonsense." "I'm not making nonsense." "Well it kinda feels like it." "Astrid just believe me." "No Hiccup!" 

What happened next was all a blur. 

One minute they were arguing, and the next, Hiccup slammed her into the wall, his clawed hand on her throat, fangs bared, and eyes slitted and glowing. 

Astrid's heart quickened and she was breathing fast. She has never seen Hiccup like this; growling, and ready to kill her. She looked into his eyes and saw something inhuman, animalistic. She realized that he wasn't joking, that what he said was true, but she realized  it too late. Now he was going to kill her. His other arm rose up, getting to ready to strike, when his eyes flashed and returned to their normal look. 

Hiccup stared at her in shock, then looked at his arm and saw it raised, posed to kill her. 

He let go of her, and backed away from her, looking at his hands in fear. "Odin...what have I done?" He whispered. Hiccup was trembling in fear. Astrid took a step closer to him, but he backed away. 

"Don't come any closer, please." The tone in his voice broke her heart. "Hiccup..." She whispered. Hiccup looked at her, then down at the floor, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next level or some other shit.


	9. Ch. 9 Friends or no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid talk

Hiccup ran through the trees as fast as he can, he didn't want to be late again. Last time that happened, he spent the whole day fixing weapons with little breaks, Astrid was able to give him a little bit of company, which was good enough for him. 

Astrid... He still didn't know what to do about them, last time they saw each other was when Hiccup went full beast mode on her and nearly killed her and the worst is that he doesn't know if they'll ever be friends again. 

As Hiccup neared the forest edge, he slowed down; his speed was usually faster than the normal human being by a significant degree, so he slows down to a 'normal' run in human terms.

When he enters the village he walks along, enjoying the peace. 

Everything was the same, villagers moving from place to place doing their daily chores, the fishermen returning from the sea with fish, and children playing with their wooden swords, everything was at peace. 

Hiccup looked ahead and saw the forge getting closer; he prepared himself for the unavoidable scowling he was going to get from Gobber. 

He walked in and saw that no one was there, he was safe for now. He quickly walked over to the furance and lit it.

He pumped the gallows to quickly heated the coals and got to work on fixing some of the broken weapons lying around. 

"So glad you decided to join us today." A gruff voice said behind him. 'Oh boy, I am in so much trouble.' he thought; this was the third time he was late, he knew he was in for it. 

"O-oh, h-hey Gobber, when did you get here?" He said with a shaky voice. He smiled nervously. 

"You're late, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." Gobber said, waving his hook angrily. Hiccup sigh and said "I'm so sorry Gobber, I over slept and lost track of time." 

Gobber looked at him for a few moments, then his expression went softer. Hiccup's always had a hard time sleeping, especially after Valka's death. "Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but it better not happen again." 

Hiccup smiled, thanked him, and he went back to work. 

After a few hours, Hiccup placed his hammer down and wiped the sweat away from his face. Looked outside and saw Astrid approaching; he panicked, he couldn't face her now, he wasn't ready. He quickly ran into the back room to hide and tried to slow down his breathing. 'Calm down, calm down, there's nothing to be afraid of.' But no matter how hard he tried his heart was still beating, he knew if he didn't calm down, he'd shift, and now was not the time for that. 

Through his muffled hearing, he could hear Astrid talking to Gobber. "Astrid, lovely to see you Lassie, how are you?" Gobber asked happily. "I'm fine Gobber, have you seen Hiccup?" He hoped Gobber won't give him away, but as usual, luck was not on his side. "Oh, his in the back room, we were just about to take a break." "Thanks." Hiccup tensed, he could hear Astrid approaching. 'This is it.' He looked up to see Astrid standing near the entrance, she looked nervous. 'Of course she would be nervous.' "Hey" She said. "Hey." The two stood there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. "So...how was your day?" Hiccup looked at her for a second, before giggling, which turned into full on laughter. "Out of all the things you could've asked, you ask that." Astrid glared at him. "What was I supposed to say?" "I don't know." Once he was done laughing, the air grew tense again. 

"So, is it true, are you really a werewolf?" Hiccup hesitated, before nodding his head. "So it wasn't a dream." 

Hiccup looked at her. "No, it wasn't." His head lowered. "So, how are you with it?" He shrugged "It's hard, to know that on the outside your human, but on the inside, there's a beast, waiting to come out, to have to hide who you really are, to know that one wrong move, could mean the death of yourself, your friends, and your family." Astrid looked at him, before walking forward; he stepped back. She stopped. "Hiccup, what happened yesterday..." "Don't, please don't, I don't want to hurt you." He tried to stop her, but she was just as stubborn. "What happened yesterday was an accident. You had no control over yourself, Hiccup." He was still scared. 

"Hiccup, you didn't mean it, I'm fine." She approached him cautiously, knowing he'll run if frightened like a small animal. Astrid stopped a few inches in front of him and held her hand out. "It's okay, I'm not scared." He stared at her hand, looked down at his, then raised his and locked their hands together. He smiled awkwardly at her, which she returned with her own small smile. "See, nothing to worry about." She said. 

They both sat there for an hour, just enjoying each others company, when she spoke. "There's someone new in the village." Hiccup looked at her with a calm curiosity. "Really?" He asked, not really caring too much. "Yeah, he's not from around here. Dark tanned skin, covered in thick black fur and clothes, lime green eyes." Hiccup's eyes grew in realization. 'He wouldn't.'

"Apparently he's hot too, all the girls in town were going nuts. Stoick is letting him at your house till he can get a place of his own." 

That was enough for Hiccup to connect the dots and he practically bolted out of the room. 'Don't tell me that idiot actually followed me.' But as he got closer to his hut, he could smell Toothless' scent. Once he reached his hut, he burst through the door, checking the living room and kitchen, then he ran upstairs to his room. 

He opened the door to find something he didn't want to see. Toothless was completely naked and looked like he just changed out of his clothes. 

Hiccup's cheeks felt hot from what he was seeing. "Toothless." He whispered. Toothless turned around to who it was. Hiccup finished with, "Why are you here?"

Toothless smiled, turned around, and extended his arm as if asking for his hand. "Hiccup...I forgot to mention but for now on I am your protector until you are ready." Hiccup's was confused. "Ready for what?" He asked. Toothpaste smiled. "For the day you join the pack our pack." 

Hiccup look at him in shock, then did the next best thing...

"WHHHAAATTT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I got lazy at the end.


	10. Ch. 10 "What Happened?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid walks on Hiccup changing. Turns out shifting for the first time has side effects

Two weeks later

Hiccup's hands slammed down on his desk, his head aching, his heart pounding, and his breath coming out in deep huffs with small growls mixed in. 

After Toothless' 'surprising' declaration that he was going to live here, it's been nothing but stress. He turned around and opened up the window to let the cool air, hoping it would calm his nerves. He thought back to what Toothless told him a week ago. 

"You just changed for the first time, so you're at risk of sudden shifts as your wolf and your body try to accommodate to each other." Hiccup looked at him in surprised. "How will I know if I'm about to change?" He asked, his voice trembling. 

"Hard to say, some experience dizziness and fatigue, some sudden burst of heat, some headaches, and sometimes all three." Hiccup felt his face pale. "What do I do if I feel it?" Toothless thought for a moment, "Well, if you're in your house, just go to your room, in the middle of the village, try to find a secluded area. Just find somewhere safe. Usually calming down helps but you'll most likely shift." Hiccup nodded. "Okay." 

Hiccup doubled over as he felt his stomach cramp up; he turned out to be the one of those shifters who got all the symptoms. He woke up to his head pounding, but he brushed it off. Then as he was walking he felt dizzy but bared through it. Finally as he was working in the forge, his body sudden felt hot, not like the heat from the forge, but a heat like when you have a fever, followed by his stomach cramping so bad, he dropped his hammer and almost stumbled into the forge if it wasn't for Gobber there to catch him. 

After muttering a quick thanks, Hiccup ran to the back room, where he was now, trying to calm down his beating heart. Another wave of heat spread throughout his body, bringing along pain which cause him to drop to the floor. 

He unconsciously let out quiet groans and moans as his body shifted against his will, and, if he was honest, was one of the most painful experiences in his life. He felt the pushing at the base of his spine as a tail grew, his nails sharping and growing longer, his teeth growing sharper, fur spreading all over his body, his ears becoming more pointed and his mouth forming into a snout. 

In the midst of the pounding in his head, he heard a faint gasp and panic quickly formed. 'Whoever is here needs to get out now!' Just as he about to force himself to move, soft hands ran through his hair, a comforting voice speaking sweet nothings reaching his ears. 

Hiccup opened his pain filled, slitted eyes to see Astrid, on her knees, looking at him with fear and concern. 

With what little strength he had, he forced his vocal cords to work. "You shouldn't be h-here, you need to go." Astrid only smiled as she placed his head in her lap. "No, I'm not leaving you Hiccup." Sweet, confident Astrid. She just doesn't understand how much danger she is in, with him so vulnerable and the possibility of him attacking her was too great. 

He tried to push away but she held on tighter. Normally, he could escape her, what with him having incredible strength, but since shifting is when a shifter is at its most vulnerable, he couldn't move her. 

"Then at least back away, please Astrid." He looked at her, begging her to. Astrid sighed and slowly moved away, once she was far enough away from him, Hiccup slowly flipped until he was on all fours, and let the transformation complete. 

When the pain stopped, Hiccup dropped to the floor, still weak from the pain. He heard Astrid crawl slowly towards him. He opened to Astrid looking at him in amazement. 

(Astrid's POV)

Astrid's had a very relaxed day. She woke up, trained in the forest for a little bit, no Snotlout flirting with her, no twins causing mischief, and Fishlegs just relaxing in the Meade Hall. 

She decided to visit Hiccup in the forge but when she got there it was only Gobber, and he looked like he was about to leave. "Hey Gobber." Gobber looked up and smiled. "Afternoon lass!" He replied. "Have you seen Hiccup?" She asked. Gobber sighed and looked back to the back room with concern. "He ran into the back room a few minutes ago after he almost fell into the forge." Astrid's eyebrows creased, odd.

While yes Hiccup can be clumsy, he's usually more careful when in the forge. Astrid nodded thanks and went into the back room, only to see something that shattered her heart. 

Hiccup was curled up on the floor in pain. Soft growls mixed in with groans of pain. 'Is he changing?' Astrid looked out to see Gobber not there anymore, then looked back to see Hiccup, and he let out a tiny, more dog like whimper. He was obviously in pain. Slowly, Astrid walked over, dropping on her knees, and started running her fingers through his hair. 

Hiccup's eyes opened and she could see that the pupils were slits, something she only saw once, which confirmed that he was, indeed changing, that and his nails and teeth were sharping, along with fur spreading throughout his body, his ears becoming pointed dog ears and a tail sprouting at the base of his spine and his mouth slowly becoming a snout.

He struggled to speak, before he said in a pain filled voice, a lot deeper than usual, "Y-you shouldn't be here, you need to go." It obvious he's scared. She once asked if she could see him in his wolf form, he'd panic and always say he wasn't for her to see him like that, as he was use to the whole werewolf thing yet. She just nodded and made him promise to show her when he was ready, to which he smiled and nodded. 

But it was obvious he still wasn't ready, and wants her to leave, he even tried to push her away, which he usually can, but it's obvious he's to weak from pain to do it. "Then at least back away." She rolled her eyes but complied when she saw the plead in his glowing, slitted eyes. She could at least do that. 

Once she back away, she saw him flip slowly onto all fours and let the transformation complete. 

And her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. 

An abnormally large auburn brown wolf with glowing forest green eyes laid in front of her. Hiccup had explained to her that you can sometimes tell a shifter's human form just by looking at their wolf form. Just like his human form, his wolf was lean, with long, powerful legs for running trees. 

He also told her that based on what Toothless told him, that based in a shifter's body, whether human or canine, tells type they are. Hiccup is obviously a hunter, as hunter wolf are more lean built in order to chase down pretty, but are still strong enough to take them down. 

She slowly crawled over to him, and she knew he could hear her, his body tensing up was evidence. 

Once she was close enough, his eyes opened slowly and looked up at her with fear and shame. Astrid slowly put her hand out, and for some reason she felt the need to turn her head away, put her trust in that he won't hurt her. After a few moments, her hand was met with a cold, wet nose and she looked down to see that his snout had met her hand. 

He pulled away and looked at her with the trust only he gave her, and while even though he Toothless had just met and already had special a bond she will never understand. They had their own special bond as well. 

She noticed Hiccup's ears perked up as he listened for something. She was just about to ask when she heard... 

"Hey Hiccup, how about you me go for a run to burn all that extra ener..gy." Both Astrid and Hiccup looked to see Toothless in the doorway, a look of shock and panic in his face. All three scared for their own reasons, when Toothless asked a question with held back anger that sent shivers down both their spines

"What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up with Wattpad, I never did it cause I'm too lazy for my own good. Anyway tell me what you think. I need sleep.


	11. Ch. 10 "Who am I"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup adks himself an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say anything I'm tired.

‘This is ridiculous’ Hiccup thought angrily. ‘It’s been four weeks and he’s not talking.’ Ever since Toothless walked in on Hiccup and Astrid, he refused to speak to Hiccup. Especially since the two had fought. Hiccup still remembers it. 

Flashback

“What happened?!” Toothless demanded, voice raised and cold. Hiccup’s ears flattened against his head, lips raised in a slight snarl. He knew what might happen and he was bracing himself for it to happen. 

Toothless’ face turned animalistic, his body tensing. “Stand aside” Toothless said, his voice deep and gravelly. “No.” Hiccup said back, his hairs puffing. 

Angered, Toothless lepted forward, trying to pinned Astrid down, but Hiccup slammed his body into his. The two rolled, trying pin the other down. Hiccup kicked Toothless off and moved in front of Astrid, growling and snapping at Toothless. Toothless reeled back in surprise, even Astrid’s eyes wided; neither if them have seen Hiccup this angry, mad? Yeah, frustrated? Yes, but never have they seen him this angry before.

Hiccup growled, an icy chill in his voice “You will not touch her.”  Toothless regained his composure and growled “She saw you, she knows what you are.” Hiccup’s eyes narrowed. “And what’s wrong with that?” He asked. “It’s how our people have survived.” 

Angered, Hiccup shot back “She knew before you met me, she can see me for what I am!” 

Toothless eyes widened, before narrowing and walking to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at Hiccup in the eye and said. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you even are a wolf.” And with that, he walked away. 

 

Hiccup pondered on Toothless said. To be honest, he didn't know either. His blood said one thing, but his heart says another. While yes, he is a shifter, but he was raised by humans, both who are different in many ways. He can never be a true human, neither a true wolf. 

‘Who am I?’


	12. Ch. 10 "Who am I"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup adks himself an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say anything I'm tired.

‘This is ridiculous’ Hiccup thought angrily. ‘It’s been four weeks and he’s not talking.’ Ever since Toothless walked in on Hiccup and Astrid, he refused to speak to Hiccup. Especially since the two had fought. Hiccup still remembers it. 

Flashback

[I]“What happened?!” Toothless demanded, voice raised and cold. Hiccup’s ears flattened against his head, lips raised in a slight snarl. He knew what might happen and he was bracing himself for it to happen. 

Toothless’ face turned animalistic, his body tensing. “Stand aside” Toothless said, his voice deep and gravelly. “No.” Hiccup said back, his hairs puffing. 

Angered, Toothless lepted forward, trying to pinned Astrid down, but Hiccup slammed his body into his. The two rolled, trying pin the other down. Hiccup kicked Toothless off and moved in front of Astrid, growling and snapping at Toothless. Toothless reeled back in surprise, even Astrid’s eyes wided; neither if them have seen Hiccup this angry, mad? Yeah, frustrated? Yes, but never have they seen him this angry before.

Hiccup growled, an icy chill in his voice “You will not touch her.”  Toothless regained his composure and growled “She saw you, she knows what you are.” Hiccup’s eyes narrowed. “And what’s wrong with that?” He asked. “It’s how our people have survived.” 

Angered, Hiccup shot back “She knew before you met me, she can see me for what I am!” 

Toothless eyes widened, before narrowing and walking to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at Hiccup in the eye and said. “You know, sometimes I wonder if you even are a wolf.” And with that, he walked away. [I]

 

Hiccup pondered on Toothless said. To be honest, he didn't know either. His blood said one thing, but his heart says another. While yes, he is a shifter, but he was raised by humans, both who are different in many ways. He can never be a true human, neither a true wolf. 

‘Who am I?’


End file.
